


The most rare pair I can think of

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Marriage, eventual e rating?? Maybe?, gentle ships more like kill me, mom dont look, this is so self indulgent, who will read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: Incredibly self indulgent, might be TOO self indulgent. But you know what? I wrote this for me.Chrom and Libra ....... it started as a FE: Heroes pairing. Now I’m over my head and suffering.





	1. Preparations

The night before Libra was to become the king’s consort and the Archbishop of the church of Naga, he found himself wringing his clothing throughout the day. He wasn’t a special man by any meaning of the word, and that thought was evident in his eyes. Chrom noticed right away all of the nervous glances and the little anxious tics his fianceé was displaying, and it worried him. After dinner (where the blonde had barely eaten anything Frederick cooked, which was unusual), the prince of Ylisse caught the priest’s hand and tugged him silently into their shared room. 

Libra did not protest, even when he felt his heart flutter in his throat. “Chrom?” He asked softly, making the prince’s stomach do a flip. They’d been engaged for a few months now, and their wedding couldn’t come soon enough. 

“You’re nervous,” the exalted prince stated. “Which part is making you so scared, Libra?” Raising a hand, he rests his knuckles against the blonde’s cheek as his piercing green eyes look away from Chrom’s face. He really is a beautiful man, the Ylissean prince thinks. His pale skin, flushed pink with embarrassment, his long lashes framing his spring green eyes, the silky strands of dark blonde hair, framing his face and the curling braids that connected at the back of his neck. Chrom reaches out, trails a hand through those blonde strands.

“Chrom … of course I am. I hold no royal bloodline. I hold no title, no land, no — And I know it does not matter to you any, but I worry. The people will speak ill of the lord who marries a commoner of the cloth. I am not even certain I am fit to become the Archbishop in … Emmeryn’s place.” He knows what he is saying hurts Chrom, because he sees the furrow in his brow, he hears the inhale through his nose. But Libra is nothing if not honest, even when he really shouldn’t be. It would weigh on him heavier and heavier if he did not express his thoughts, until he was miserable and bottling it up. It was what he learned to do from an early age, and a habit he struggled with for his entire life. Chrom makes him look up, he tilts Libra’s chin so that his green eyes meet determined cobalt blue.

“So let them speak ill of me. I don’t care for a second — I want to marry you. And no one gets to say otherwise — Not my advisors, not Naga, not even Plegia could keep me from marrying you tomorrow. And as for the church, for Emmeryn … I know she would have wanted you, wanted us to improve it in her stead. I’m sure of it. If our bonds were weak, we wouldn’t be here, ready to spend the rest of our lives together.” He watches tears well in those emerald eyes, raises his hand to wipe them away. The blonde’s shoulders shake with unshed tears and Chrom pulls him in gently to hold him, to shield him from his own emotions. “I … love you. I love you and I’ve never been more sure of what it is that I’m supposed to do. But if it’s too much responsibility, too much burden —“

He’s cut off by Libra pulling away, placing his slender hands on Chrom’s face, “It is no burden to love, to feel so passionate … Yes, I am terrified. Yes, I will always have my doubts. But if I am with you, then … they will fade over time.” He presses his nose into Chrom’s, giving him the most affection he can without pushing his own boundaries. “It … will be alright. I want to marry you too, you know.” That makes the prince smile as the priest drops his hands from his face. “Through hardship or through peace, we’ll be together.” Forever. Chrom knows that his beloved is a shy man when it comes to affection, so he is careful in the way that he asks for a kiss, face red and expression soft. Libra’s eyes flutter shut, signaling that he agrees. Chrom leans in and presses their lips together, chaste as ever. Libra’s lips are soft, and the prince of Ylisse finds himself wondering if the rest of him is just as soft. His voice is always so gentle, so guarded — What would it take to unhinge it?

… But he shouldn’t be thinking like that on the night before their wedding. “Hey. I’m glad we had this talk, sweetheart.”

“I am too. We should … get some rest. Soon. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.” Tomorrow, Libra thinks, I will call you my husband. And he smiles at last, making Chrom’s heart swell with love, with adoration. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. a gentle morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick wakes Chrom and Libra to get them ready for the day.

They woke in the early morning with Libra’s hands against Chrom’s chest, and Chrom’s arms curled around the priest’s waist. They spent a moment, half awake and comfortable, listening to each other’s sleepy breaths until Frederick gently drew the curtains to their room open. As always, the Prince’s nanny in simplified terms had been up and awake since five in the morning. As always, his attire was immaculate, also. His suit was never wrinkled, his gloves were always on, and today, Frederick was … gentle. Or moreso than usual, as he was emotional about the Prince he practically raised starting a new chapter of his life. “Milord must wake up now,” Frederick held the door for breakfast to be brought in, “And you as well, sir Libra. I assume you will both want ample time to prepare for your wedding and the early morning coronation as the Archbishop.” 

Chrom groaned in response as Libra sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yes, sir Frederick. Thank you very much. Chrom, dear man … get up please.”

“Five more minutes,” The prince grumbled. Frederick fought a smile as he prepared Chrom’s coffee (two sugars, one cream) and Libra’s coffee (black, half full.) 

“Sire. Do you want to miss your own wedding?”

Frederick watched Libra’s face burn pink as Chrom finally sat up, reaching for his coffee. Frederick gave it to him as the prince yawned, taking a sip soon after. “Fair point. No, not really. Today’s the day, isn’t it? We have a lot to get done,” And yet, Chrom leans over and nuzzles his face against Libra’s neck, making the priest stifle a laugh. 

“We do. First, my initiation. And then … our wedding. And then — the trip to the honeymoon manor.” Chrom was all smiles, and Libra could feel it against his neck. 

“... but first we both need to get up.” Frederick cleared his throat. 

“Breakfast, sire, sir Libra. I will leave the two of you to it.” 

“Thanks, Freddy-bear! I’m hungrier than I thought.” Chrom at long last stood up and drank the rest of his coffee, messing up his dark blue beadhead even more with another yawn. Chrom liked to sleep shirtless. Libra, on the other hand, preferred to have long pyjama pants and shirts so he wouldn’t get too cold. For a moment, Libra just watched Chrom, stared at the curve of his spine and his broad shoulders, and muscular arms. The brand on his arm, his strong jaw and his well-toned legs. The handsome prince of Ylisse … Chrom caught the blond staring and winked, making Libra’s entire face burn red as Frederick left. 

“Save some of your looking for the honeymoon.”

“Chrom!”

“What? I’m gonna do plenty of looking too!”

They’d talked about sex before, back when they’d first gotten together. Libra concluded he wanted to wait until marriage, and Chrom, bless him, agreed and kept it for the most part, chaste. There were times when Libra nearly gave into temptation and their kissing had gotten a little intense, but he didn’t regret waiting. The priest remembers that they’ll be on their honeymoon tonight, and he feels his nerves flare up again as he gets up off the bed. He’d never even thought of Chrom in such a way until … recently. The prince was very attractive, after all. “I — am going to get dressed for the baptism. And the blessing.” 

“Okay, sweetheart. I’m gonna eat!” Chrom sits at the table that Frederick prepared for them and shoved food onto his plate, pouring himself more coffee. His plan was to stuff his face full of bacon and eggs and fruit until Chrom noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open. Libra hadn’t noticed as he shrugged his shirt off, tossing hair over his shoulders. The prince almost choked. His face flushed as he watched, marveling at the silky smoothness of Libra’s skin and the curve of his spine. His arms were toned from weilding an axe, and his shoulders, though narrower than Chrom’s, were still full of tense, raw power. 

Libra pulled the baptismal shirt on over himself and began to work his way out of his pyjama pants. Okay, Chrom could handle Libra’s shoulders but seeing his exposed thighs or his well shaped backside might be … a little too much. Save it for tonight, he has to remind himself, so he buries his attention into his eggs.

It takes a few seconds more for Libra to braid his hair into its usual place and he adjusts the cuffs of his shirt before exiting the bathroom, now dressed. “I do so hate fresh linens. They are always so stiff. Have you finished breakfast already? I apologize …” Libra, the saint he was, didn’t mention Chrom’s very red face. 

“No harm done! I’m just — excited. About everything! I know you’re going to be a wonderful Archbishop … and husband.” Now it was the other man’s turn to blush as he began on his own breakfast, fruit and oatmeal. “And you’ll make a fine king and husband, Chrom. You … don’t need to attend the baptism, but surely that won’t stop you.” 

“Nope! It most certainly will not.” 

“Then let us begin this long day …”

Chrom nodded, standing up to get dressed himself. 

“I will meet you in the temple of Naga. I must begin my prayers and read over my expectations once more.”

“I’ll see you there, sweetheart.”


	3. Church bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time! Wedding time! Oh, and the coronation, too. I don’t know who’s reading this but you are the real mvp of liking my writing. Thank you specifically!

Light poured in through the Temple of Naga’s stained glass windows as Libra knelt in prayer, the room warm and thick with incense. Upon his shoulders was a white robe with Naga’s markings spread like wings on the back, gold hemmed sleeves, and no collar. It trailed onto the ground behind him and formed the shape of Her wings, burning golden and translucent with the light hitting the cloak. Libra’s eyes were shut as he thanked Naga for choosing him, for allowing him the opportunity to better Ylisse. His hands were adorned in lace gloves so that he would not become too waterlogged by the baptism. His hair was unbraided and loose, hanging down over his shoulders as the people began to gather, the church bells ringing to signal it was time to begin. 

But he knew he must stay kneeling, that he must keep his eyes shut. Until the Bishop in charge of the baptism laid his hands upon his shoulders, and told him to rise. He prayed and prayed that his marriage would last, that they would at long last truly improve Ylisse. And mid-prayer, he felt the hands on his shoulders and slowly opened his eyes to look up to the old man before him. His hair was short and pale white, his skin wrinkled and spotted with age, but his smile was sincere and his eyes were kind.

‘Rise, my son: For Naga’s hour is upon us. Blessed be your leadership, for it is through you that we will unite.’ A chorus of amen echoed behind them and Libra realised for the first time that the church was packed. 

‘Blessed be He who spreads Her teachings, who honors Her ideals. Blessed be the Archbishop of Naga. Tell me, my son. Has she told you that you are worthy of repeating Her words upon the masses?’ Libra felt tears well in his eyes as he thought of the dream he had, curled up in Chrom’s arms. Naga had laid her hands upon his face and leaned to kiss his forehead, feathery light and gentle. 

“Yes, Father. Yes. I have received Her blessing. Blessed be Her visions — Blessed be my witnesses.” 

He was being lead to the baptismal pool, shaped like the Divine Dragon. The robe was lifted after him, no doubt by another priest. It was a shock to his system, the water being so cold upon his skin. And yet, Libra did not flinch. He held himself proudly, and without hesitation as he walked deeper and deeper into the pool.

’O Naga, divine Dragon. Bless He who will devote his life, his love, his time and his heart to you. O Naga, bless the archbishop — Bless Libra, for he has been faithful for so long. May his union with you and with Chrom, prince of Ylisse, be everlasting. My son, do you feel her love washing over you? Do you feel her divine hands guiding you down the path to righteousness? To love, to peace?’

Tears swelled in Libra’s eyes as he nodded, speechless. 

‘Be bathed in her splendor, and be born again as the Archbishop of Naga, as Emmeryn was before you. As Nadia was before her, and as Solan before him.’ He was lowered into the water and held there for just a moment, emerging and shivering from head to toe not from the cold, but from the weight of it all hanging on his shoulders. He gasped for breath, feeling water running down his face and dripping off his hair. The robe was heavy, waterlogged. But the kindly bishop smiled, helping him brush water from his eyes, helping him breathe in the frigid air.

‘Praise be upon Libra, our Archbishop! Blessings upon you, for now you have become her Herald, her voice, her hand, and her axe!’ And an amen echoed through the church, as the bells tolled. ‘Go now, with Naga in your heart.’ When the archbishop looked into the crowd, he saw only Chrom at the front, felt the intensity of his loving stare, and he smiled, at long last. Emmeryn’s headpiece would be fashioned onto him during their wedding ceremony, now that he was worthy of wearing it. Of finishing the work she had started.

Libra mouthed an ‘I love you’ to Chrom as he was led away by the priests, towards the back where he could dry off and get dressed for the wedding. Whatever fear and anxiety he felt now were alleviated by the success of his ascent into the archbishop’s role. He was ready. They were ready. And soon enough, they’d be reciting their vows. It no longer felt dreamlike to Libra, but it felt real, and tangible. And he couldn’t wait.

—

The church was soon busy with raising the wedding decorations as Libra prepared for his entrance through the front. Chrom was wearing his finery, the crowns were ready, Lissa was guiding people to their seats and Frederick was keeping them in line. He held his hand over Emmeryn’s crown, thinking only that she would be so happy to know her brother was not only getting married, but that a new archbishop was in charge of Naga’s worshipers now. Especially since it was Libra, who was always so kind and sincere, hard working and gentle enough to be the real pillar of the church’s reformation. Frederick laid a hand upon his lord’s shoulder, making the soon to be king look up.

“Milord,” Frederick couldn’t help but smile and at long last, he noticed the church was full, the music was starting to play. Lissa was standing by the altar, being both his flower girl and a groosmaid. Her hair was taken down and braided into a cute bun, and Chrom thought she looked wonderful. “It’s time.”

The prince’s breath caught in his throat. “Right. He’s ready?”

“Yes, sire.” Frederick paused to adjust Chrom’s tie, and straighten his cuffs, and to adjust the fur-lined blue cape on his shoulders. “I … am so happy for you both. Chrom, I hope you have a lifelong marriage. And when you are ready to have children … you need only ask me to babysit.” Chrom and Frederick laughed together as he received a hug from the man who practically raised him. Frederick’s hugs were rare and valued, each of them being warm and safe, and Chrom lingered there for a moment.

“I’ll remember that. Thank you for everything, Freddy-bear.” And at the nickname, he scoffed. Same old Frederick!

The double doors to the church opened. Chrom’s breath caught in his throat. Libra was wearing a white suit and blue flowers had been braided into his long hair, as Virion walked him down the aisle. He had no parents or brothers or sisters, so the archer from Rosanne had agreed to do it. He held no flowers, but that was alright. They were both men, after all. However, Chrom did notice that he was wearing a very thin veil, which only added to the thudding in his throat. People stood as the newly christened Archbishop arrived to the altar, and gave his husband a shy smile, sweet as ever. “Oh, wow.” Chrom breathed softly, making Libra blush.

“Chrom …” Libra murmured in response, and the prince took his arm from Virion and held his hand gently. 

‘Dearly beloved …’ The priest began, as Virion took his seat. ‘We are gathered here today, in Naga’s loving embrace, to join prince Chrom of Ylisse and Libra, the Archbishop of Naga in matrimony everlasting. Should anyone object, speak now, or forever hold your peace.’

The church was quiet save for the sniffle of a few audience members. 

‘Have you prepared your vows, sir Chrom, sir Libra?’

“Yes.”

“Yep.”

‘You may recite them now.’

Libra was going first. He turned to face his husband fully, gazing down at their hands, needing time to gather his thoughts.

“Dearest Chrom. When you asked me to marry you, I thought you, like so many others, were merely teasing me. Toying with me, really. But when I realized you were sincere, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side, for it is you who gives me the strength to continue on. Even if you did think me a woman upon our first meeting.” A laugh rang through the crowd and Chrom groaned. Oh, geez! Why’d he have to bring that up? “But I knew you were not malicious in your questioning. I knew that you could not be, in any capacity. For you are the light of Ylisse, and the light of my life. I am yours in every sense of the word, from my heart to my soul. And I am excited, and a little nervous to be here, to join you in marriage. I … love you. I do not express it often, not outwardly. But I love you, and I am ready to become your husband.”

Chrom teared up a little. It was his turn now, after he took a shaky breath and squeezed Libra’s hands. “Okay, in my defense, you’re very pretty.” Another laugh from the onlookers. “In all seriousness, you’re the pillar of this country. You hold us all up, you listen to our troubles, you offer your advice, and you do so without so much as a thank you for any of it. You’re amazing, Libra. You’re the kindest man I’ve ever known and I’ve been smitten with you since day one. I know with you by my side, we’ll make Ylisse the best it’s ever been. I want to be your stronghold, if you’ll let me. I want to be there with you through all of the heartache, the tears, the laughs, and the fights. I love you so much. I’m so happy that we’re getting properly married.”

Lissa stifled a sob. Libra’s hand squeezed Chrom’s a little tighter, as they both turned back towards the priest. 

‘The rings,’ He commanded to Lissa who jumped up and ran forward, holding the rings on a pillow. Chrom’s was a gold band with a green emerald inlaid into it, and Libra’s was what was once his mother’s ring, a silver-gold band with the crest of Ylisse in blue sapphires. Chrom put Libra’s on first, with his hands shaking. Libra’s hands were steadier, and he slipped it on with ease, though it was his breath that was shaky.

‘I pronounce you, king Chrom and sir Libra, the Archbishop, husband and husband. If you will both kneel, I will present you with your crowns.’

They did, in unison, Libra’s eyes fluttering shut as he felt the weight of Emmeryn’s circlet upon his head, pressing gently atop the braid that trailed along his head. ‘You may rise now, and kiss the groom. Hail our King, hail our Archbishop!’

Chrom was on his feet first and he wasted no time in pulling the veil from Libra’s face and leaning in, pulling him into the sweetest kiss of the archbishop’s life. Lissa cheered, a loud ‘WOOHOO!’ As she threw the bouquet into the crowd and watched Maribelle scramble to catch it, even if she had to fight with Sumia for it. In the end, the person who caught it was none other than Henry, much to the dismay of the women. He simply laughed his nya-ha-ha as Chrom scooped Libra off his feet, carrying him out of the church and towards the carriage that was waiting. Libra was all laughs and tears, and Chrom was no different. The blonde waved goodbye to the crowd as they got into the carriage, and in an instant, they were alone as it started its slow journey towards the coastal honeymoon villa, the church bells tolling again and Frederick and Lissa waving goodbye until they were indistinguishable.


	4. Honeymoon suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No I am NOT putting off the caboodling I don’t know what you’re talking about. Uhh. Self explanatory title?

Chrom could barely keep his hands off of his husband. Libra received a lot of kisses both on his mouth and on whatever bits the king could reach as they traveled up to the seaside estate. Libra wanted to wait until they were truly alone or at least until they had an early dinner, but Chrom was making … some good points. Mostly with his mouth. Libra made small noises in minor protest, soft and withheld as ever. “We’re not there ye —“

“Mm.” Libra felt Chrom’s arm around his waist, his lips pressing against his cheeks over and over, the light laughter coming from his husband’s core and fell in love all over again. “I know. But I love you so much that I can’t contain my kisses! I’ve been waiting to marry you for half a year and now look at us.” Chrom stops only to pick up the dainty but not delicate, slender hand with the ring on it and press it to his mouth, making Libra blush bright red. “You and I, and all of Ylisse to ourselves. I couldn’t be happier!”

“Such a romantic statement. But you’re not hungry at all? Sure, we had our party earlier in the week, but we left awfully fast. I’ve barely had time to — oh my.” His eyes widened as he watched Chrom kiss his wrist too, then his fingers. “To … breathe.” 

“... I am a little hungry, now that you mention it. I guess all the excitement is catching up to me!” Libra was the one who stole a kiss this time, leaning in and giving Chrom one of his usual gentle kisses, which made the king’s heart flutter. “Sorry. Is any of this intimacy too fast for you?” His heart melted a little when he watched the archbishop’s smile grow wider and as he leaned in, voice smooth and silky against Chrom’s ear.

“No.”

_ Oh. _

If he was going to do that again, well. He really wouldn’t be able to wait until evening. Chrom’s face burned scarlet as Libra leaned away, peeking out of the carriage as it slowed. “We are here, my love. I didn’t think it would be so beautiful …” 

The seaside castle was decorated in blue and white roses all the way across the terrace and the silvery gates opened when their carriage pulled in. Chrom sat up and fixed his suit, as the door opened and he got out first. He held his hands out and Libra took them, stepping out of the carriage to see the rest of their honeymoon space. It was smaller than castle Ylisse, and the sun reflected off the sea and made the air salty and fresh. The stones that made up the exterior were a lighter grey and the gardens were immaculate. Big trees cast shadows across white marble outdoor furniture, and the banner of the Exalt waved itself in the breeze. Libra was awestruck once more as Chrom lead him inside. Such opulence … He felt like the wife in a fairy tale, the commoner who won the prince’s heart. 

“Here we are! I’ll go to the kitchens and have lunch made up for us.” Chrom kissed his cheeks again, “Do you want to eat it indoors or outdoors?” Libra thought for a moment, gazing around at the luxurious decorations before returning his gaze to his husband. “Outdoors. I’ll have to put on lotion so that I won’t burn. But it is a very pretty day outside, and I should hate to waste it.” 

“Gotcha! Please, sweetheart, make yourself at home. After all — this  _ is _ one of our homes now!” With a few more kisses, Chrom reluctantly pulled away and left Libra standing in the entryway. The stairs leading up to the main room were a dark granite covered by a red carpet, and a large window overlooked the back gardens were all manner of plants basked in the sun. The railings were painted gold and a large chandelier sat to illuminate the rest of the room, the inlaid crystals glimmering light blue with all the candles currently extinguished. Come nighttime, it would be stunning. Libra made his way up even further and to a hallway, observing the portraits of each of Ylisse’s kings and queens until he reached the double doors to the master bedroom and paused.

He could wear something more casual now, right? Now that it was just the two of them? Libra laid a hand upon the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, stepping inside and closing it quietly behind himself. The bedroom was large and inviting, with a balcony looking over the seaside cliffs and the heavy blue curtains drawn open to let the sunlight in. The attached bathroom had a smaller bath in it than the main castle, but that was alright with him. After surveying the opal decor of the closet his eyes at long last landed upon the bed and nervousness sparked through his core. It was adorned with a heavy blue blanket and four big white pillows. Rose petals were scattered on the bed, bright red and clearly meant to be romantic.

Gently, the blonde pulled his hand across the blanket and caught a few petals, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked up at the sheer canopy overhead. Chrom said he was only  _ slightly  _ hungry. He could … they could … a surprise waiting for him, Libra’s bare thighs barely visible through the sheer canopy, red petals in his long hair — no. No, no. He didn’t have the courage for that. Did he? But the thought of it later, of what they were going to do on this bed, it both scared and excited him. He pulled away to the vanity table sitting near the window and sighed softly, undoing Emmeryn’s crown from his head and shrugging off the veil and unbuttoning the suit to pull the jacket off as he heard the door click open. He glanced up and saw Chrom through the mirror.

“Uh. Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes or so.” Chrom swallowed. Libra wasn’t the only nervous one here. 

“Very well. I am … well. It is just us here, yes? I am. Changing, so I do not ruin these clothes.”

“Ah! Makes sense. I can go back out while y —“

“... no. You don’t have to.” Chrom felt his heart skip a beat. “We … you’ll … see all of me soon enough anyways. So … I don’t mind if you're here.”

_ Fuck, _ did Libra have to word it like that? Chrom blushed violently but nodded, watching as his husband undid the buttons on his vest. He shrugged it off and went for the undershirt next, but Chrom had already seen his shoulders. The long scar on the back of the blonde’s neck makes him frown, but they both had their blemishes. 

It’s when Libra pulls on a black turtleneck that Chrom snaps out of it in time to watch … to … A glimpse of lace peeks out and the king’s breath hitches. “I wanted to … keep it a secret.” Libra’s ears are red, and Chrom can only guess how crimson the rest of his face is. “But I suppose you get a sneak peek.” White silky socks, held up by garters connected to what had to be the rest of his underwear. Chrom made a noise in his throat as Libra pulled some white pants on. “... Chrom?”

“That is so not fair.” That makes them both laugh. 

“Come along. Let’s have lunch. And after that …” Libra peeked over his own shoulder as he undid the circlet braid, blue flowers falling from his hair. “We will see how it goes.”

“Y — yeah. Yeah!” Focus, Chrom. Focus … But all he could think of as they had lunch was Libra’s strong thighs in those pure white socks. Libra on the other hand, kept thinking of Chrom’s broad shoulders and his strong biceps, his smile warm as honey and the loving gaze in his blue eyes.


	5. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. I mean. What they do next should be obvious. That’s right. It’s the extreme hand holding. Explicit content ahead so if you don’t wanna read that, I suggest skipping this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m embarrassed about writing this so maybe if I upload it at 2am no one will notice —

The sun was setting by the time they could  _ really _ have time to just one another. Orange and pink hues illuminated the room as Libra got himself ready both internally and physically. He’d loosened the tied up canopy around the bed and gotten rid of his pants, leaving on a sheer white shirt and the lingerie. Chrom was in the bathroom, and Libra kept nervously adjusting the garters resting against his otherwise barren thighs. He wanted to do this, he thought. Didn’t he? He knew Chrom wanted to, and the more the blonde thought of it, the more sure he became. Yes, it was natural, it was expected, and it was part of being married. 

And furthermore, he really wanted to make Chrom feel good. So with a soft intake of air, Libra slipped the shirt off and covered his chest with an arm, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies when Chrom entered. He looked up to see his husband staring, and felt self-conscious. “I … I know we’ve both been waiting for this.” Libra stated quietly as Chrom parted the sheer canopy, his eyes trailing from Libra’s covered chest to his thighs to … his lacy undergarments. Virion suggested the white lace, and Libra embarrassingly found a pair that fit. “And I want to. T-tonight. With … with you.” 

Chrom’s hand rested itself on Libra’s hand when he sat with his husband. “Okay. But you have to promise me that you’ll tell me if I overstep any boundaries. What I can and can’t touch … I know you’re still sensitive about touching.” Chrom leaned in, but not too far. “Can I kiss you?” He asked gently as Libra’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Yes.” And so Chrom did, leaning into it and pressing another, a little heavier against Libra’s mouth. The blonde felt a tongue against his lips and opened his mouth a little more as Chrom slowly moved his hand. “Here?” The king murmured as Libra caught his breath, his hand hovering over the side of his leg. “Y-yes.” Libra answered and shivered when he felt Chrom’s warm hand slide along his leg and play softly with the lacy underwear on his hip. Chrom’s kisses trailed to Libra’s neck as he moved further back against the bed, making the blonde moan softly when he felt gentle nips against his neck. 

Chrom’s hand stopped on Libra’s arm and he opened his eyes to answer Chrom’s unsaid question with a nod. Chrom moved his arm aside and gently ran a thumb over Libra’s pink nipple, liking the noise he made as a result. Libra pulled on Chrom’s shirt, undoing the buttons for him, pressing his own kisses on his husband’s jaw as he felt his breath on his shoulder. “Here?” Chrom asked with his hand over Libra’s inner thigh when Libra exposed his chest to the air, shuddering at the feeling of those warm, smooth, slender hands on his collarbones. 

“Yes,” Libra answered breathlessly, allowing Chrom to slide his big hands along his inner thighs, and gasping when he felt the garter being pulled and snapped lightly. Chrom stopped for a moment to just look at his husband, all of his pale and pink skin, the long blonde hair, expression soft and loving. Libra took the moment to pull Chrom’s shirt off, running his hands over his biceps. His cheeks were flushed and his breath was shuddery, but he was enjoying the sensation of Chrom just … having his hands on his body. Tears welled up in his eyes at the realization, and Chrom stopped immediately.

“Are you okay? We can stop —“

“I’m okay. I’m … I’m happy. I never thought I would ever enjoy the sensation of another’s hands on me after all I have been through. But I … I like it when it’s you, Chrom. Please … touch me all you want.” Those words ignited something in Chrom and he lunged forward, pressing another kiss on Libra’s mouth and pushing him back against the pillows as a result. Libra, feeling bold, curled his legs around Chrom’s waist as they kissed and kissed, ankles crossed. 

But the noise that the blonde made when the king curled his nails lightly against a pink nipple was what really drove Chrom wild. Unrestrained. Nothing held back. Noises  _ only _ his husband would ever hear. Libra curled both arms around Chrom’s shoulders and tangled a hand into his hair as the king undid his belt buckle, shimmying out of the last of his clothes. The blonde could feel his husband’s erection pressed against him through his underwear and he felt both a sense of pride and embarrassment knowing that he had done that.

But he had little time to think on it as Chrom unhooked the garters from the lacy lingerie and pulled the panties down ever so slowly, making sure he didn’t go too fast. Libra was just as stiff in his lower regions, and now his arms were trembling. Chrom left the socks on, he noted as his toes curled in them. “Gods, Libra. You’re beautiful,” Chrom murmured against his ear, kissing his cheek as he pulled away to reach into the bedside table. The lube and condoms. Libra took the pause to trail his eyes over Chrom’s body from where he laid, feeling slightly dazed already and they’d barely done anything. It felt good to hear his husband call him beautiful. He threw an arm over his face as Chrom rolled a condom onto his length, pouring the lubricant — oil, Libra could smell it — generously on himself. 

It was cold against him, the sudden addition of oil and Chrom’s fingers. Libra cried out and his shoulders bunched up, making his husband recoil a little. “Sorry! Oh, I should have asked!” 

“N-no, it, it’s okay. It’s o-okay. It was … just cold.” He felt Chrom lift up one of his legs and lovingly kiss the inner thigh, moving Libra slightly beneath him so he could get a better angle. 

“... let me know when you’re ready.” 

“...” Libra inhaled. He lowered his arm from his flushed face, taking hold of Chrom’s free hand and squeezing it tight in one of his own with a laugh, nervous and excited. “I … I’m ready.” Chrom swallowed, and nodded. He was just as nervous, and Libra could tell by the way the king’s hand squeezed his own. The first finger worked its way inside and Libra  _ squirmed. _ He was already feeling vulnerable, but now he felt a warm sensation bloom through his chest. “Oh, Chrom!” That sent a shiver down the king’s spine. 

“... say it again,” Chrom asked with a kiss on Libra’s palm as he moved his fingers, reveling in the unrestrained moans and pleadings of his husband. It was the loudest he’d ever heard Libra, except for when they were in battle. 

“ChroOOOM!” His knees jerked as the second finger was added and his back arched, tears welling in his green eyes again. Fuck, it was hot. Libra with his straining voice and his trembling mouth half open, his long dark gold hair splayed across the pillows and his immaculate white stockings made Chrom’s thoughts feel fuzzy. He worked the archbishop like that for a while, biting gently against skin or stealing a kiss every time Libra said his name, until he couldn’t take it anymore. The king withdrew his fingers and Libra half collapsed against the bed, forehead sweaty as he gulped air and prepared himself for the real treat about to come. 

Chrom lifted Libra’s legs again, adjusting himself and his husband both. His free hand held onto the headboard, as he lined himself up. “... I love you. I love you so much, Libra. Are you sure you’re ready?” Are you sure you want this? The hesitation was appreciated. 

Libra’s smile was bright and genuine, as he caught his breath. “I … I love you as well, my darling man. My husband. My everything. Please, let me feel all of you. I’m ready.” I want this. Chrom inhaled and then exhaled loudly, as he pushed himself inside Libra slowly. The fingers were  _ nothing _ next to that feeling and Libra practically screamed out, legs jolting. Chrom moaned a soft explicative at the warmth around his erection, but they both paused so Libra could adjust. When he gave Chrom a squeeze of his hand to signal he’d adjusted, he pushed in further. 

And before either of them knew it, Chrom was moving his hips and thrusting in and out and Libra was wailing his name, tears streaming down his crimson face and nails digging into Chrom’s shoulders. Chrom’s voice broke as they continued, slow and gentle as before. “F-fuck, oh fuck, Libra, I’m going to —“

“A-aaaah, I’m — Chrom, Chrom, don’t stop, don’t stop —“

Chrom picked up the pace of his thrusts and Libra tightened around him, spilling all over his own chest as he released, back arched, head back, voice rough and shaking from the emotional and physical toll of it all. Chrom wasn’t far behind and he pulled Libra’s hand to his mouth to kiss his ring as he released into the condom, pulling himself out and gasping for air. 

“That was incredible,” Chrom cooed as he cleaned Libra up, wiping his semen away from his chest with a cloth, brushing the tears from his eyes. “You did so good. You did really good, sweetheart. Let me take good care of you. I love you, I love you,” Libra couldn’t talk for his throat hurt from screaming, but he smiled sleepily against every kiss he received, every bit of praise as his eyes slowly closed and he fell into an exhausted slumber. 


End file.
